Tablet computers, smart phones, and other computing devices that use touch sensitive user interface devices can provide a hands-on user interface experience for entering user input. For example, hands gestures, such as single- and multiple-finger swipes, scrolling, pinches, and the like, performed on a touchscreen surface provide an intuitive and dynamic user interface for performing various simple and complex tasks. However, touchscreen devices can only simulate some user interface devices (e.g., keyboards, keypads, etc.) and are, thus, sometimes limited in their utility. In addition, most contemporary touchscreens are susceptible to damage and scratches from impact and abrasion.